The First Sight
by Crooked-Wiings
Summary: Tokala Sol, a new student of Hogwarts is just arriving to this magical school. She meets some people she never knew she would meet in her first year. What will happen when she meets an Blonde haired Pureblood? Draco M./Oc Rated T for language


This is one of my smallest Fanfics. A short story about Draco and my Oc Tokala Sol.

I DO NOT own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All rights to Author Rowling!

Now enjoy the Story!:D

And please review.

!*!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!*!

First Sight

By: Tokala Sol

I watched as we floated across the lake elegantly, across to an lighted Old Stone Castle. (The Castle is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.) I sat beside my best friend Celeste Hawke, whom was staring at the water beside us frightened "T-Tokala! I-I think I saw something swim across the water! It was an Tentacle!" I sighed heavily "There's an Lake Monster Celeste. It won't attack you." She laughed horsely as she glanced expectantly towards the water again as if the monster itself would prove me wrong. I looked away, an lantern hung at the end of the boat, I and a couple of other firsts years including Celeste were on the boat to Hogwarts, with I standing proudly in the front.

My first year, I couldn't wait! My older brother Falken Sol, he was Head boy his last year in Hogwarts and I plan to follow in his footsteps. I sighed flicking my gaze towards the other dozens of boats floating along side of us, looking at the other First year's faces. My face lit up "Hey Celeste! Is that Harry Potter! The boy who lived!" Celeste looked up from the water and glanced at the boat I was causally staring at. "Yeah isn't that Hagrid the game keeper too?" She said slightly amused that I was so surprised, her comment dripping with sarcasm. I snorted pushing my lightly curled black hair away from my face "Whatever Celeste I'm just surprised! He's bloody infamous!" Celeste shurgged glancing back at the dark waving water.

~*~ {Time Skip}

Finally making our way into the School I pulled my robes closer to my body "Gosh, it's so cold out here.." Celeste nodded coming closer to me to get warmer as we finished crossing the grounds. We made our way up marble hallways until the Professor with an tight hair bun and a tall witch hat stood infront of a large door proudly. I made my way to the front of the crowd followed closely by Celeste, I then accidentally knocked into someone "Oh I am so sorry!" I looked around to see whom I stumbled into. "Oh it's ok..." The famous Harry Potter brushed his robes roughly of dust as he looked up smiling "I am truly sorry! I'm such a cults!" Harry smiled "It's fine. My name's Harry Potter by the way. But you proably already knew that." He held out his hand and gave an warm smile.

I smiled back reaching over and shaking his hand briskly "Sol, Tokala Sol." I gave a grin wanting so badly to flick my gaze to his forehead where his scar laid but I stopped myself it would be very rude to do so. "Or just call me Tokala. This is Celeste Hawke. My best friend." Harry nodded "Hello Celeste!" Celeste peeked from behind me slightly blushing "Hello." She mummered. An small bushy haired Girl stepped forward brightly from behind Harry followed closely by an stout freckled Red haired. "Hello, my names Hermione Granger! And that's Ro-" Ron intercepted Hermione's sentence "Ron Weasely N-Nice to meet you..." He held out his hand shakingly towards me, I smiled back at the curious boy and shook his hand also. "Tokala Sol. Nice to meet you both!" Harry turned back to the Professor mirrored by Ron and Hermione.

The teacher seemed to be named Professor McGonagall and she wanted our attention she was explaining our sorting and how we would do after. I made my way into the great hall with the other students quickly. Professor McGonagall grabbed a stool and a strange old hat and placed it upon the stool. I smiled remembering the Hat sung a new song for every new year of students, my brother had told me about it before. I watched and listened intently as the Hat sung, many clapped after. After I watched as each of my friends started to be called up to be sorted.

After several students were sorted, the name I've been waiting for anxiously was called "Hawke, Celeste!" The thin dirty blonde crossed her fingers and hugged me tight hopping we would get the same house, she made her way to the stool and sat down putting the hat upon her head lightly. I crossed my fingers also hoping to get a gentle House for her, for she wouldn't survive in a cold house. She was to soft, I was always the one to protect her when someone teased her she couldn't be alone. "Hmmm. Very intelligent girl... But a hint of Courage... GRIFFINDOR!" I smiled proudly, perfectly matched house. She smiled proudly getting off the stool and made her way to the Griffindor House table.

Soon enough the rest of the student's sorting came as a blur waiting for my name hurriedly. Then finally "Sol, Tokala!" I heard long mummers around me, many students here already knew my brother, he was very well known and popular in the school. I raised my chin sightly and struted to the stool. I sat elgantly down and placed the hat upon my head. The hat instantly came to life. "Hmmm Tricky one... A hint of Pride and A dark side within... But the heart of an Lion. Very difficult to choose. Both Intelligent and Headstrong..." A long moments pause "GRIFFINDOR!" The hat's voice boomed around the Hall as everyone clapped happily. I beamed with silent pride stepping off the stool and placing the delicate hat off my head.

(~*~Time Skip~*~)

We started making our way to out of the Great Hall. The crowds of Students rushing forward and Prefects trying desperately to guide the First-years. I had completely lost Celeste, I looked around wildly trying to find the other Griffindor First-years. My eyes darted from face to face as students started to push me roughly aside, gasping I tumbled over after losing my footing from a rather hard push. "Ah!" Suddenly something caught me from behind holding me strongly by the arms. I quickly regained my postured and stood correctly up as I looked around the hall again, all the students had left and I was alone with my mystery savior. I turned looking at whom caught me and smiled "Oh I am so sorry! Thank you for catching me!" I gave another warm look, the boy seemed to smirk abit. His blonde hair gelled back and his arms crossed slightly, glancing slightly at his robe colors I guessed he was of Syltherin "My names Tokala Sol. By the way." He smiled holding out his hand "My names Malfoy Draco Malfoy." I looked at his hand briefly and took it tightly. "Nice to meet you Draco."


End file.
